Relax
by Lost42
Summary: JI Yeon adn Min Jun help their mother relax after a late night shift with some hiccups along the way.


"Your mom worked all night so you two need to be quiet and let her sleep." Jin commanded as he left for work.

"Maybe we should do something nice for mommy when she wakes up." Ji Yeon suggested.

"She is always tired when she has to work all night." MIn Jun agreed."She usually gets up around lunch time so we could make her lunch."

"And a bubble bath so she can relax." Ji Yeon added.

The kids watched tv until Min Jun noticed the time."It's the fifth episode of Paw Patrol wich means it's time for lunch."

"What are we going to make? We can't cook." Ji Yeon pointed out.

"A peanut butter and banana sandwich." Min Jun told her grabbing a banana from the fruit stand on the table.

"That's your favorite. We should make mommy's favorite sandwich." Ji Yeon said opening the fridge.

"What is her favorite sandwich?" Min Jun asked joining his sister at the fridge.

"Turkey and white cheese." Ji Yeon replied opening the drawer and grabbing the turkey and provalone cheese.

"You make the sandwich. I'll get the drink." Min Jun instructed.

Ji Yeon was to short to reach the counter so she grabbed a plate out of the dish washer and made the sandwich on the floor.

"The sandwich is all done." JI Yeon said from her spot on the floor where she had used the plate to make the sandwich.

"I don't see a sandwich." Min Jun squinted as he set the glass of tea on a tray on the floor where he had intended to put the plate.

"Cleo." Ji Yeon cried seeing the dog with the sandwich in her mouth."That's not for you."

The kids began to chase the dog around the house trying to get the sandwich back.

"It's to late. She already ate it." Min Jun panted.

"And now she's drinking the tea." JI Yeon said pointing to Cleo who was drinking out of the glass eventually knocking it over.

"Put Cleo outside and make another sandwich. I'll get another glass of tea." Min Jun instructed as he put the dirty dishes in the sink.

Ji Yeon put Cleo outside and made another sandwich while Min Jun poured another glass of iced tea.

"It's missing something." Ji Yeon said tilting her head to the side as she looked at the tray.

"What?" Min Jun asked thinking everything looked fine.

"We need a cucumber." Ji Yeon cried running outside leaving the door open and allowing Cleo inside.

Min Jun quickly picked up the tray before Cleo could ruin another lunch."You have your own food."

"No she doesn't." Ji Yeon told him as she came back inside."You forgot again and I need you to cut this cucumber."

Min Jun sighed and sat the tray on the counter while Ji Yeon got Cleo some dog food. Min Jun cut up the cucumber and placed the uneven slices onto the sandwich.

"Can we gp now?" He asked picking up the tray once more.

"Wait. We need one more thing." Ji Yeon cried going back into the fridge and grabbing the container of cut up mango. She grabbed some and placed it beside the sandwich."We can go now."

They quietly entered their mother's room and saw she was still sleeping.

"Let's come back later." Min Jun whispered about to leave the room.

Suddenly Cleo ran past the kids almost making Min Jun drop the tray, and jumped on the bed.

"I think she's awake now." Ji Yeon whispered.

"Yep thanks to Cleo." Min Jun muttered.

"We tried to let you sleep, but Cleo keeps ruining everything." Ji Yeon insisted.

"What did she ruin?" Mi Sun asked wiping the dog slobber from her cheek.

"She woke you up when dad told us to let you sleep." Min Jun answered.

"And ate the sandwich and drank the tea that we made." Ji Yeon added.

"I needed to get up anyway." Mi Sun assured them petting Cleo's head.

"We made you a new sandwich and tea." Min Jun said setting the tray in his mother's lap as Ji Yeon crawled up onto the bed to keep Cleo out of the food.

"Thank you." Mi Sun told them.

"Come to the bathroom when you're done eating." Ji Yeon said sliding off the bed as Cleo followed her chasing after a piece of mango.

"I'll run the water and you get the bubbles." Min Jun instructed. Ji Yeon nodded and went to the cabinet where the towels and bath supplies were kept. She could only reach her bubble bath that smelled like strawberrys but didn't think her mother would mind.

MIn Jun started the water making it nice and warm while Ji Yeon emptied the entire contents of the brand new bottle of bubble bath into the water. The kids watched as a huge bubble mass began to grow filling the tub.

"How much did you put in?" Min Jun yelled.

"All of it." Ji Yeon answered quietly."I like lots of bubbles."

"So do I." Mi Sun said from the doorway startling the kids. Min Jun hurried and shut off the water stopping the bubble cloud from getting any bigger.

"We'll be watching tv if you need us." Min Jun called and ushered Ji Yeon out the door so their mother could relax.

"Can we watch my shows now?" Ji Yeon asked as they sat down on the couch.

"I guess." Min Jun agreed since they had watched Paw Patrol all morning. Ji Yeon put Mickey and the Roadster Racers on since Min Jun liked that show too.

"Sorry I messed up the bubble bath and the food." Ji Yeon said after a minute of silence.

"You didn't mess all of it. Cleo was the one who messed up the food. You made it better." Min Jun insisted.

"I did?" Ji Yeon asked looking up at her five year old brother.

"Yep. You spend more time with mommy. You know what she likes." Min Jun said.

"Did you like the bubble bath?" Ji Yeon asked seeing her mother come into the living room dressed and looking relaxed.

"Yes." Mi Sun sitting between the two kids."Cleo and I liked lunch too."

"She was sposed to be outside but Ji Yeon accidently let her in." Min Jun told her.

"Min Jun forgot to feed her, but I gave her food." Ji Yeon added.

"It's ok. Thank you for letting me have a relaxing day." Mi Sun said.

"You can watch tv if you want." Ji Yeon said handing the remote to her mother.

Mi Sun was about to get up and go over to the mvie shelf when Min Jun beat her to it."Just keep relaxing. What do you want to watch?"

"Guess." Mi Sun replied. Min Jun scanned the shelf until he came to a dark blue case. He pulled it out and held it up. Mi Sun nodded."is that ok with you guys?"

"It's your relaxing day. You can watch whatever you want." Min Jun insisted putting on the disk with his mother's favorite episode on it.

"Hey that's my name." Ji Yeon commented as her name was mentioned on the show.

"Yep. That's where we got your name came from." Mi Sun told her."I had to stay in bed a lot when you were in my tummy so I watched this show a lot."

"So that's Ji Yeon." Min Jun pointed as a baby was being born on the show."And mommy and daddy are the Korean people who have almost the same names. Who can I be?"

"You can be him." Ji Yeon pointed to the tv when it showed a large curly haired man in a suit.

"Fine. I'm the funny one." Min Jun insisted as the show ended.

A/N I was going to save this but after the last story I posted I feel I owe it to you guys to put up something cute and happy. They're might be more chapters featuring the Rugrats. I have afew ideas but they're not fully fleshed out yet.


End file.
